


Tawnystar's Strength

by Colress



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Can't spoil it after all, Companion Piece, Dovewing is in ThunderClan, F/M, May contain spoilers for Briarlight's Chance?, Not completely sure yet, ShadowClan (Warriors), So they're still Morningkit and Rosekit, StarClan (Warriors), Tawnystar AU, The Raging Storm is not canon at all, The ShadowClan leader we deserve, While I've warmed up to Hopkit and Flaxkit I don't want to change their names back, You'll learn why I rated it Mature later...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colress/pseuds/Colress
Summary: After Tigerheart dies before he can return to the Clans, Tawnypelt is chosen by him to become ShadowClan's leader and recreate the Clan. But she still grieves for her lost kin, and even though everyone says she's the right choice, she still doubts herself. Tawnystar must find her own strength to lead, for she cannot let ShadowClan fall apart once again.





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CavalierRick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierRick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Briarlight's Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504091) by [Colress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colress/pseuds/Colress). 



> You might notice that these allegiances are very similar to the ones for Briarlight's Chance. That's because this is a sort of companion novella to it, focusing on Tawnystar's start to leadership. Since I want to keep Briarlight's Chance about Briarlight, I decided to give Tawnystar a novella. I know she has a canon one coming, but that's not stopping me.
> 
> This starts at the end of River of Fire, with Tigerheart's group returning to the Clans, but Tigerheart's revival as Tigerstar fails (as shown in Briarlight's Chance). Tawnypelt is chosen as leader (this does lead to an inconsistency with Briarlight's Chance, but I'll go back and fix the prologue there soon enough), so I've skipped the allegiances forward some to after she rebuilds ShadowClan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 22 April 2019: Minor mentor-apprentice changes. Also adding in names that have changed in The Raging Storm and Lost Stars.
> 
> Update 11 April 2019: Fixed a few things to match Briarlight's Chance

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:**  
**Tawnystar** \- Pale tortoiseshell and white molly with green eyes.

 **Deputy:**  
**Scorchfur** \- Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:**  
**Puddleshine** \- Brown and white tom with light blue eyes.

 **Warriors:**  
**Snowbird** \- Pure white molly with green eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Blazepaw**_

 **Spiderfoot** \- Gray tom with black forepaws and pale blue eyes.

 **Owlclaw** \- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Ferretclaw** \- Cream and gray tom with amber eyes.

 **Stoatfur** \- Tortoiseshell and white molly with green eyes.

 **Grassheart** \- Pale brown tabby molly with blue eyes.

 **Juniperclaw** \- Black tom with dark blue eyes.

 **Strikestone** \- Dark brown tabby tom with a white belly and paws and amber eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Frondpaw**_

 **Stonewing** \- White tom with green eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Gullpaw**_

 **Sparrowtail** \- Large brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Slatefur** \- Gray tom with amber eyes.

 **Cloverfoot** \- Gray tabby molly with green eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Conepaw**_

 **Antfoot**  (prev. Antfur) - Brown and black tom with amber eyes. Former loner.

 **Cinnamon**  (prev. Cinnamontail) - Brown tabby molly with white paws and amber eyes. Former loner who refused to change her name.

 **Snakefang**  (prev. Snaketooth) - Honey-brown tabby molly with amber eyes.

 **Flowerlight**  (prev. Flowerstem) - Silver molly with blue eyes.

 **Whorlcloud**  (prev. Whorlpelt) - Gray and white tom with blue eyes.

 **Apprentices:**  
**Blazepaw** \- Ginger and white tom with amber eyes. Former loner.

 **Gullpaw** \- White molly with green eyes.

 **Conepaw** \- Gray and white tom with amber eyes.

 **Frondpaw** \- Gray tabby molly with blue eyes.

 **Queens:**  
**Berryheart** \- Black and white molly with blue eyes. Mother of Sparrowtail’s kits ( **Sunkit** \- Light brown tabby and white molly with yellow eyes; **Hollowkit** \- Black tom with yellow eyes; and **Spirekit** \- Black and white tom with blue eyes.). Kits are 1 moon old.

 **Yarrowleaf** \- Ginger molly with yellow eyes. Mother of Nettle’s kits ( **Morningkit** (prev. Hopkit) - Brown torbie and white molly with yellow eyes; and **Rosekit** (prev. Flaxkit) - Brownish-ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes.). Kits are 0 moons old.

 **Elders:**  
**Ratscar** \- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Oakfur** \- Small light brown tom with amber eyes.

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:**  
**Bramblestar** \- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Deputy:**  
**Squirrelflight** \- Dark ginger molly with one white paw and green eyes.

 **Medicine Cats:**  
**Leafpool** \- Light brown tabby molly with a white chest and paws and amber eyes.

 **Jayfeather** \- Light gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes.

 **Alderheart** \- Dark ginger tom with a white-tipped tail and amber eyes.

 **Warriors:**  
**Brackenfur** \- Golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Cloudtail** \- Long-haired white tom with blue eyes.

 **Brightheart** \- Badly-scarred ginger and white molly with one blue eye.

 **Thornclaw** \- Golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Whitewing** \- White molly with green eyes.

 **Birchfall** \- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Berrynose** \- Cream tom with a stump for a tail and blue eyes.

 **Mousewhisker** \- Gray and white tom with green eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Plumpaw**_

 **Poppyfrost** \- Pale tortoiseshell and white molly with blue eyes.

 **Lionblaze** \- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Rosepetal** \- Dark cream molly with blue eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Stempaw**_

 **Blossomfall** \- Tortoiseshell and white molly with green eyes.

 **Bumblestripe** \- Pale gray tabby tom with dark stripes and amber eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Shellpaw**_

 **Molewhisker** \- Brown and cream tom with amber eyes.

 **Cherryfall** \- Ginger molly with amber eyes.

 **Ambermoon** \- Pale ginger molly with amber eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Eaglepaw**_

 **Dewnose** \- Dark gray and white tom with green eyes.

 **Lilyheart** \- Dark gray tabby and white molly with blue eyes.

 **Stormcloud** \- Gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Hollytuft** \- Black molly with green eyes.

 **Sorrelstripe** \- Dark brown tabby molly with blue eyes.

 **Fernsong** \- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Sparkpelt** \- Ginger molly with green eyes.

 **Leafshade** \- Tortoiseshell molly with green eyes.

 **Larksong** \- Black tom with green eyes.

 **Honeyfur** \- Cream and white molly with amber eyes.

 **Twigshade** (prev. Twigbranch) - Gray molly with green eyes. Formerly of SkyClan.

 **Finleap** \- Light brown tom with ginger legs, a stump for a tail, and yellow eyes. Formerly of SkyClan.

 **Apprentices:**  
**Stempaw** \- Ginger and white tom with green eyes.

 **Shellpaw** \- Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.

 **Plumpaw** \- Tortoiseshell molly with green eyes.

 **Eaglepaw** \- Ginger molly with green eyes.

 **Queens:**  
**Daisy** \- Long-haired cream molly with blue eyes.

 **Cinderheart** \- Dark smoky-gray tabby molly with blue eyes. Mother of Lionblaze’s kits ( **Goldenkit** (prev. Snapkit) - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes; **Spottedkit** (prev. Spotkit) - Spotted dark gray tabby molly with amber eyes; and **Flykit** \- Smoky-gray tabby molly with blue eyes.). Kits are 5 moons old.

 **Ivypool** \- Silver and white tabby molly with dark blue eyes. Mother of Fernsong’s kits ( **Bristle** **kit**  - Pale gray molly with blue eyes; **Smoke** **kit** (prev. Thriftkit) - Dark gray molly with amber eyes; and **Wing** **kit** (prev. Flipkit) - Gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes.). Kits are 0 moons old.

 **Dovewing** \- Fluffy pale smoky-gray molly with one blue eye and one green eye. Mother of Tigerheart’s kits ( **Lightkit** \- Dark brown tabby molly with green eyes; **Pouncekit** \- Light gray molly with dark amber eyes; and **Shadowkit** \- Dark gray tabby tom with one blue eye and one green eye.). Kits are 3 moons old.

 **Elders:**  
**Millie** \- Silver tabby molly with blue eyes.

 **Graystripe** \- Dark gray tom with a darker stripe down his spine and yellow eyes.

**SkyClan**

**Leader:**  
**Leafstar** \- Brown and cream tabby molly with amber eyes.

 **Deputy:**  
**Hawkwing** \- Dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:**  
**Frecklewish** \- Mottled light brown tabby molly with spotted legs and green eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Fidgetbrook**_

 **Mediator:**  
**Tree** \- Creamy-golden tabby tom with amber eyes and six toes on one of his paws.

 **Warriors:**  
**Sparrowpelt** \- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Nectarpaw**_

 **Cherrytail** \- Tortoiseshell and white molly with green eyes.

 **Macgyver** \- Black and white tom with blue eyes.

 **Sagenose** \- Pale gray tabby tom with green eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Gravelpaw**_

 **Mintfur** \- Gray tabby molly with blue eyes.

 **Nettlesplash** \- Pale brown tom with blue eyes.

 **Rabbitleap** \- Brown tom with amber eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Palepaw**_

 **Plumwillow** \- Dark gray molly with amber eyes.

 **Sandynose** \- Light brown tom with ginger legs and amber eyes.

 **Birdwing** \- Black molly with a paler muzzle and green eyes.

 **Harrybrook** \- Gray tom with a lighter muzzle and underside and green eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Fringepaw**_

 **Cloudmist** \- Small white molly with green eyes.

 **Blossomheart** \- Ginger and white molly with blue eyes.

 **Bellaleaf** \- Pale ginger molly with green eyes.

 **Violetshine** \- Black and white molly with yellow eyes.

 **Reedclaw** \- Pale brown tabby molly with amber eyes.

 **Dewspring** \- Gray tom with amber eyes.

 **Apprentices:**  
**Fidgetbrook** \- Black and white tom with amber eyes.

 **Nectarpaw** \- Brown molly with amber eyes.

 **Gravelpaw** \- Pale brown tom with amber eyes.

 **Fringepaw** \- Black molly with green eyes.

 **Palepaw** \- Black and white molly with amber eyes.

 **Queens:**  
**Tinycloud** \- Small white molly with green eyes. Mother of Sparrowtail’s kits ( **Quailkit** \- White tom with crow-black ears and green eyes; **Pigeonkit** \- Gray and white molly with yellow eyes; and **Sunnykit** \- Ginger molly with green eyes). Kits are 5 moons old.

 **Elders:**  
**Fallowfern** \- Pale brown molly with blue eyes; lost her hearing.

**WindClan**

**Leader:**  
**Harestar** \- Brown and white tom with green eyes.

 **Deputy:**  
**Crowfeather** \- Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:**  
**Kestrelflight** \- Mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers and amber eyes.

 **Warriors:**  
**Nightcloud** \- Black molly with amber eyes.

 **Gorsetail** \- Very pale mottled gray and white genderfluid cat with blue eyes.

 **Leaftail** \- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Emberfoot** \- Gray tom with black paws and amber eyes.

 **Heathertail** \- Light brown tabby molly with blue eyes.

 **Breezepelt** \- Black tom with amber eyes.

 **Sedgewhisker** \- Pale brown tabby molly with amber eyes.

 **Hootwhisker** \- Dark gray tom with green eyes.

 **Oatclaw** \- Pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **Featherpelt** \- Gray tabby molly with blue eyes.

 **Slightfoot** \- Black tom with a white flash on his chest and green eyes.

 **Larkwing** \- Pale brown tabby molly with amber eyes.

 **Fernstripe** \- Gray tabby molly with green eyes.

 **Brindlewing** \- Mottled brown molly with amber eyes.

 **Smokehaze** \- Gray molly with blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**   
**Currently none**

**Queens:**   
**Currently none**

 **Elders:**  
**Whitetail** \- White molly with green-blue eyes.

 **Whiskernose** \- Light brown tom with amber eyes. Retired early due to injuries.

**RiverClan**

**Leader:**  
**Mistystar** \- Blue-gray molly with blue eyes.

 **Deputy:**  
**Reedwhisker** \- Black tom with green eyes.

 **Medicine Cats:**  
**Mothwing** \- Golden tabby molly with amber eyes.

 **Willowshine** \- Dark gray tabby molly with green eyes.

 **Warriors:**  
**Icewing** \- White molly with blue eyes.

 **Duskfur** \- Brown molly with blue eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Dapplepaw**_

 **Mistfur** (prev. Mintfur) - Gray tabby tom with green eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Softpaw**_

 **Sneezecloud** \- Gray and white tom with blue eyes.

 **Mallownose** \- Light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Minnowtail** \- Dappled dark gray and white molly with amber eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Breezepaw**_

 **Mossyfoot** \- Brown tabby and white molly with yellow eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Harepaw**_

 **Curlfeather** \- Pale brown molly with green eyes.

 **Podlight** \- Gray and white tom with green eyes.

 **Lizardtail** \- Light brown tom with amber eyes.

 **Havenpelt** \- Dark gray and white molly with green eyes.

 **Lakeheart** \- Gray tabby and white molly with green eyes.

 **Shimmerpelt** \- Silver molly with green eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Nightpaw**_

 **Brackenpelt** \- Tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes.  
_**Apprentice, Gorsepaw**_

 **Jayclaw** \- Gray tom with amber eyes.

 **Owlnose** \- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Cypressfall** \- Brown and white molly with hazel eyes.

 **Wavesplash** \- Silver and white molly with green eyes.

 **Apprentices:**  
**Nightpaw** \- Dark gray molly with yellow eyes.

 **Breezepaw** \- Gray and white tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **Softpaw** \- Dark gray molly with paler paws and amber eyes.

 **Dapplepaw** \- Gray and white tom with green eyes.

 **Gorsepaw** \- White tom with gray ears and amber eyes.

 **Harepaw** \- White tom with green eyes.

**Queens:**   
**Currently none**

 **Elders:**  
**Mosspelt** \- Tortoiseshell and white molly with blue eyes.

 **Cats Outside the Clans:**  
**Smoky** \- Muscular gray and white tom with green eyes. Loner who lives in a barn by the Horseplace.

 **Coriander** \- Tortoiseshell and white molly with amber eyes. Loner who lives in a barn by the Horseplace.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tawnypelt, knowing Tigerheart is dead, must go receive her nine lives at the Moonpool.

_You have to reunite ShadowClan… take over before the shadows fade and the Clans fall…_

Tigerheart’s words echoed through Tawnypelt’s mind as she followed Puddleshine through ThunderClan’s forest to the Moonpool. Her mind was still numb with shock, unable to grasp that Tigerheart was with StarClan now. He said he was told to come back… so why did he refuse? He was the one meant to reunite ShadowClan, wasn’t he?

“Tawnypelt.” She snapped out of her thoughts at Puddleshine’s mew, looking at the young tom. He had grown into his job as a medicine cat well, and while nervous, he had proved to be the best cat for the job. As she focused, she realized the forest was behind them, and they were at the top of a stone hollow, pawsteps worn into the stone as it led down towards a glittering pool. _We’re already here,_ she thought.

“It’s time now, isn’t it?” she asked him. Puddleshine simply nodded in return, flicking his tail as he led the way down the hollow. Tawnypelt noticed that her paws fit almost seamlessly into the ones in the stone. _This is the path of our ancestors… all the cats before us took this path down to the Moonpool._

It didn’t take long for the two of them to reach the bottom of the hollow. “Touch your nose to the Moonpool,” Puddleshine mewed, “or lap up a bit of the water. Keep still until you hear the whispers of StarClan, and then the ceremony will begin.” Though he spoke with confidence, Tawnypelt could see the tom trembling with anxiety, trying to remember the details. _Well, this is among the first leader ceremonies in a long time,_ she thought, recalling Harestar’s ceremony just seven moons before.

The tortoiseshell laid down and attempted to get comfortable on the chilly stone, before reaching over to touch her nose to the icy water. Almost immediately, the molly felt drowsy, and she hardly kept her green eyes open long enough to see Puddleshine doing the same. Sleep greeted her quickly, although she could feel her body growing cold and stiff. She didn’t dare try to move, though, until she heard whispering around her. Slowly, she stood up, opening her eyes to be greeted by nine familiar starry figures. Puddleshine stood next to her, quivering in awe.

"Welcome, mother,” a familiar voice mewed to Tawnypelt. She turned away from Puddleshine to see Tigerheart padding towards her, his amber eyes bright.

“Tigerheart…” she mewed, her voice soft. “Why did you refuse to come back?”

The tabby tom padded forward, soon coming to stand in front of her. “I had to. I couldn’t come back and lead ShadowClan after abandoning them. But besides that… I would have had to take Dovewing away from her kin. She didn’t want to join ShadowClan, and would have only gone along with it for the sake of our kits.”

Tawnypelt was taken aback by this. Her son had kits with a ThunderClan molly? “Will I get to meet them? They are my kin, after all. I don’t wish to take them from their mother, but I want to at least meet them…”

“After the ceremony, stop by ThunderClan,” Tigerheart replied. “For now, it is time for you to receive your nine lives.” He touched his nose to his mother’s forehead. “With this life, I give you confidence and clear judgement of character. There are some decisions about others that you must make alone. Your word is law now, after all.”

Tawnypelt felt ice run through her veins, shivering as she received her first life. _Maybe Tigerheart wasn’t the right choice for ShadowClan’s leader,_ she thought through the haze of her frozen mind, _but he is undoubtedly a strong leader, bringing the lost cats back to the Clans._

As warmth returned to her, she tried to reach out to her son, but he was already backing away. “I must go now,” he mewed sadly, “but I will always be with you.” He returned to the starry warriors as a cream molly took his place--her daughter, Dawnpelt. Tawnypelt fought the urge to cry, a fresh wave of grief rising as she saw her daughter’s pelt dotted with stars.

“Please, mother, do not cry,” Dawnpelt mewed softly, her usually hard green eyes soft with love. “I’m safe and happy with StarClan, reunited with my mate and siblings, but I will always be by your side.” She rested her nose on Tawnypelt’s head. “With this life, I give you faith, both in StarClan and in your Clanmates. Even those of us who joined the Kin… have faith that they realized they made the wrong decision and are trying to make things right.”

Tawnypelt’s breath hitched as her chest tightened. She was unable to breathe as her thoughts drifted to Yarrowleaf. The ginger molly showed deep regret in leaving with the Kin, and clearly wanted to raise her kits in a Clan. Sleekwhisker’s betrayal had hurt her particularly hard, to the point that even the return of the cats Tigerheart led back to the Clans couldn’t draw her out of the nursery and away from her kits.

Soon enough, Tawnypelt could breathe easily again. Dawnpelt backed up as a small, yet broad-shouldered ginger tom stepped up. “Flametail,” she mewed softly, wanting to run up to meet her other son. His blue eyes glittered with starlight as he padded closer, smiling gently at her.

As he rested his muzzle on her head, his mew was soft and firm, “With this life, I give you forgiveness. Accidents will happen, and you must be willing to forgive and help others become better.”

An icy peace flowed through Tawnypelt, not enough to hurt, but enough to make her shiver. It felt as though a chilled leaf-bare breeze was blowing through her, cutting through her thick fur. But deep inside of her, the chill grew warm, and she was no longer shivering as Flametail backed away. Padding forward was a sleek silver molly, her head held high, but green eyes showing a different emotion: regret.

“Hello, my old mentor,” Needletail mewed. Tawnypelt expected her to be sarcastic and sharp-tongued, as she was in her apprentice days, but the molly’s voice was genuine. “I never expected to be here, but… it’s a great honor to grant you this life.” Needletail touched her nose to Tawnystar’s forehead, continuing, “With this life, I give you strength to act without fear of judgement. Even if your choices are the wrong ones, have confidence in them, and guide your Clan without worry.”

Tawnypelt thought her body had erupted into flames, and she gritted her teeth to keep from crying out. She thought back to Needletail’s rebellion, how she called Rowanclaw a weak leader. Although the molly went about it the wrong way, Tawnypelt couldn’t truthfully tell herself that Needletail was completely wrong. Rowanclaw had been afraid to lead, especially after many moons of Blackstar’s strong leadership.

“I’m sorry,” she heard Needletail mew as the white-hot pain died down. Tawnypelt opened her eye to meet her former apprentice’s gaze. “I realized after living with Darktail that I was wrong. Even if Rowanclaw wasn’t great at being our leader, I shouldn’t have followed Darktail.”

Tawnypelt purred. “It’s alright, Needletail.” She paused, trying to figure out the right thing to say. “I… I heard from Violetshine that you sacrificed yourself for her. She’s not going to forget your kindness and sacrifice anytime soon.”

Needletail smiled as she backed away, and a small brown tabby tom bounded up to her. From afar, Tawnypelt thought he was a kit, but his white markings quickly gave him away as Littlecloud. Small as ever, the tom finally looked healthy and strong again after moons of fragility and sickness.

“With this life,” he began, touching his nose to her head as the others had, “I give you hope and healing. Though dark times are still in the future, it also brings light, and a strength ShadowClan has not seen since the time of Blackstar.”

A warmth bloomed in Tawnypelt’s chest, stretching out to her paws, her ears, even the tip of her tail. She felt as strong as she had in her younger days, between fighting BloodClan, travelling to the sun-drown-place and the Tribe of Rushing Water, the Great Journey, and more. She felt ready to take on any challenge that came her way.

Littlecloud did not back away to rejoin the other starry cats after he finished giving her a life, however. Tawnypelt watched as the small tom padded over to Puddleshine. The splotchy young tom was trembling, his eyes wide, but Littlecloud simply purred and whispered something into his ear. He stopped shaking, and nodded at the former medicine cat.

Her attention was quickly drawn away from Littlecloud, however, and a flame-colored tom padded up to her. Tawnypelt’s breath hitched. Firestar himself had come to give her a life, even though she was becoming ShadowClan’s leader.

“I was wrong about both you and your brother,” he mewed, a gentleness in his green gaze. “I apologized to Bramblestar, but I never got a chance to do the same to you. So I’m taking this as my chance, and with this life, I give you resilience. You must have it to rebuild a Clan, even if you aren’t creating it from nothing.”

Tawnypelt wanted to ask what he meant, but was stopped by what felt like a bolt of lightning ripping through her body. She wanted to collapse, to scream, to do anything, but her body was frozen in place as pain overtook her. As the pain slowly faded, her paws felt heavy as stone, and her head pounded. _Just three more…_ she thought, panting as she looked down at the ground, waiting for her headache to fade some.

Once she looked up again, she was greeted by a pale golden molly she hadn’t seen in many moons. “Mother…” she whispered, fighting the heaviness in her paws to run up and greet Goldenflower.

Goldenflower purred. “Never did I imagine both you and Bramblestar would grow up to become leaders, but both of you are the leaders your Clans need. And with this life, I give you protection and love. Treat each Clanmate as if they were your kin, from the youngest kit to the oldest elder.”

Tawnypelt braced herself for pain, but was pleasantly surprised that it was more of an ache than her previous life was, coupled with a gentle warmth. She had been ready to die for her Clan several times already, but was also willing to do other things to protect them. She recalled running to ThunderClan when Sol took over, and again when Darktail seized control. Both times, she did it not for herself, but for the sake of others.

Tawnypelt and Goldenflower purred together before her mother backed away to join the others. Rowanclaw padded up to her next, his fluffy ginger fur smooth and his body free of scars. Tawnypelt felt ready to cry seeing him, but held herself together.

“My love,” he mewed, touching noses with her, “it’s good to see you again. You will be an excellent leader… far better than I ever was.”

“I don’t know if I can lead without you,” Tawnypelt mumbled, her voice wavering. “Especially with our kits…” she couldn’t finish the sentence, instead forcing herself to hold back a sob.

Rowanclaw gently nuzzled her. “You will be great, Tawnypelt,” he mewed, “and I will always be by your side, along with our kits. With this life, I give you wisdom.” Tawnypelt was sure he said more, but her headache had returned even stronger now, and it drowned out his words. She felt as though knowledge was being shoved into her head, too much for her to handle. She thought her head was going to split apart, and even as the pain faded, she didn’t know if she could handle another life.

A bit wobbly on her legs now, Tawnypelt gave Rowanclaw a final nuzzle before he padded away. She scanned the area, wondering who would give her her final life.

“I should have never doubted you,” a familiar deep voice mewed. Turning to the source, she saw a big white tom with black paws padding towards her. “I… shamefully I believed you would be a bad leader, as the kit of Tigerstar and a former ThunderClan cat.” Blackstar stopped in front of her, his usually hard amber gaze surprisingly soft. “But I realize now I was wrong, and you are the best cat to lead ShadowClan. So with this life, I give you both regret and acceptance. You, and every other cat, are bound to make bad decisions. Although regret is good to feel sometimes, it is best not to dwell on it for too long, and instead work to become better.”

Tawnypelt hadn’t expected this life to hurt, but her body burned, yet felt unbelievably cold at the same time. Her jaws fell open in a silent scream, before she found herself in front of a pile of bones. A river flowed next to her, and her eyes widened in horror. She was in TigerClan’s camp now.

Nervously, she looked up on top of the bones, and her blood ran cold as she saw Tigerstar and Leopardstar sitting there. A fight broke out next to her, and she whirled around to see the dark tabby pelt of Darkstripe as he clawed at a pale blue-gray tom--a tom who looked an awful lot like Mistystar of RiverClan. Tawnypelt realized this must have been her brother, Stonefur. Though skinny and obviously weakened, Stonefur put up a strong fight against Darkstripe… until Blackstar came in, pulling Stonefur off of Darkstripe and clawing his throat open. Stonefur’s gurgling cries faded, along with the scene, as Tawnypelt found herself standing in front of Blackstar once again.

“That,” he mewed, “is my biggest regret. It took me seasons to accept that I couldn’t do anything to fix the past… until the storm that swept me away.” Tawnypelt recalled the lake flooding, and Blackstar fighting the rising waters to make sure the rest of ShadowClan could escape. He even pushed her onto a branch before he fell under the water and never resurfaced. His body was found after the storm ended and the lake had receded.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the yowl of Rowanclaw. “I hail you by your new name, Tawnystar!” he mewed, his voice strong. “Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ShadowClan. Bring it back so you may defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; and live each life with pride and dignity!”

Tawnystar stood with her head held high as Rowanclaw began to lead the others in a chant. “Tawnystar! Tawnystar! Tawnystar!” Though grief still gripped her heart, she felt confident that ShadowClan would return stronger than they had been in moons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puddleshine is anxiety and is such a mood. Also yes, Chapter 2 will have Tawnystar meet her grandkits. This is inconsistent with Briarlight's Chance, but I'll do some tweaking to fit it in. Her visit is between chapters 2 and 3 of Briarlight's Chance.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tawnystar decides to pay a visit to ThunderClan and meet her newest relatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter mostly done for a while now, but despite being on break from college it's been busy.
> 
> Plus... may or may not be working on some new novellas.
> 
> Update 11 April 2019: Minor fixes to match Briarlight's Chance

Tawnystar slowly stirred, finding herself still lying by the Moonpool. Puddleshine was already on his paws, pacing anxiously next to her. “Puddleshine, relax,” she mewed, slowly getting to her paws. Her legs were stiff from lying on the stone, but stretching eased it.

“S-sorry!” Puddleshine mewed. He was clearly anxious about something, for his tail swished back and forth, blue eyes wide.

“What’s wrong?” Tawnystar mewed, padding towards the young tom. “Did Littlecloud say something to you?”

Puddleshine slowly nodded. “He… he said I’m a good medicine cat, but… but then I thought about how I couldn’t save several cats from yellowcough… or how I stayed with the Kin instead of leaving with you. I… I don’t know if I’m really a good medicine cat… I couldn’t even get cats to have faith in Rowanclaw!” He was shaking even more now, and seemed he was about to burst from his anxiety.

Tawnystar moved next to him, wrapping her tail around his shoulders and purring gently. “Listen, Puddleshine, I don’t know exactly what Littlecloud told you, but you’ve been nothing but an amazing medicine cat. You can’t save everyone, especially when you don’t have the herbs to help. You stayed with the Kin because you had to protect your Clanmates, and you couldn’t leave them without a medicine cat, even if they were betraying ShadowClan in the end. Unlike them, you weren’t thinking of your own best interests, but the interests of your _Clanmates_.”

She paused, trying to figure out how to word the next part. “As for Rowanclaw… he was afraid of his leadership. You can’t really help others believe in a leader who is afraid and showing it. You’re part of why we stayed a Clan for as long as we did.”

“Are you afraid?” Puddleshine asked her, his blue eyes meeting her green ones.

Tawnystar was quiet for a moment. “Extremely,” she replied finally. “I’m doing this without my mate, without my kits, and in the aftermath of our Clan falling apart. But I’m going to be strong… for the sake of our Clanmates. I can’t become another Rowanstar.”

Puddleshine said nothing, but Tawnystar noticed he stopped shaking, and was even smiling a little. He was clearly relieved after their little talk. “We should get going,” he mewed finally. “If you want any time to meet your new grandkids, we need to leave for ThunderClan now.”

Tawnystar nodded, leading the way out of the hollow and into ThunderClan’s forest.

* * *

Tawnystar considered it good luck that she and Puddleshine ran into ThunderClan’s dawn patrol—one led by Squirrelflight herself. “Hello, Squirrelflight,” she mewed politely, dipping her head to the ginger deputy.

“What business do you have so deep in ThunderClan territory, Tawnypelt?” a cream tom hissed. Tawnystar recognized him as Berrynose, for his tail was distinctively stubby.

“Hush, Berrynose,” Squirrelflight replied before Tawnystar could even open her mouth. “She has a medicine cat with her, and they’re both clearly coming from the direction of the Moonpool.”

“That would explain the almost-SkyClan scents we found throughout our territory yesterday,” a tabby and white molly added. “They must’ve moved too fast for us to catch up to them. At least we can tell Bramblestar that there is no prey being stolen!”

Tawnystar nodded. “Puddleshine and I were returning from there. I received my nine lives and leader name last night, and I am to rebuild ShadowClan. We cannot only have four Clans, after all. If StarClan wanted SkyClan here, they wanted five Clans around the lake.”

Squirrelflight’s eyes brightened. “Congratulations, Tawnystar!” she mewed. “Would you like us to escort you to the SkyClan border?”

“Actually,” Tawnystar replied, “I’d like to visit my brother. I’ve also heard Dovewing is the mother of my newest grandkits, and I wish to meet my new kin.”

“You can’t have them!” Berrynose hissed again. Tawnystar was taken aback by this, and Puddleshine shrank down and hid behind her. When had Berrynose gotten this defensive?

“Berrynose!” Squirrelflight hissed back. She then turned back to Tawnystar. “We will accompany you to camp, then we will escort you to the border.” She paused. “You aren’t taking the kits away though, right?”

“Why would I take kits from their mother?” Tawnystar asked back. “Although… if they wish to join ShadowClan when they’re older, they’ll be welcomed. I’ll make sure of that. They’re my kin, and even if it’s not everything that matters, they have ShadowClan blood in them.”

The ginger molly nodded, turning around and waving her tail to lead everyone back to camp. “Well, no time to waste then! Berrynose, Lilyheart, make sure you remark the border with WindClan before you come back to camp.”

The tabby and white molly, Lilyheart, nodded and took the lead as Squirrelflight led the ShadowClan cats back to camp. “Not a problem, Squirrelflight!”

* * *

Upon entering ThunderClan’s camp, Tawnystar was greeted enthusiastically by Bramblestar. “And what brings you here, Tawnypelt?”

“Tawny _star_ now, Bramblestar,” she replied, purring. “And I just want to visit my new grandkits. I’ve been informed that I have even more relatives in ThunderClan, and I want a chance to meet them before I return to ShadowClan. There must be five Clans, after all.”

Bramblestar blinked in surprise. “Oh, of course Tawnystar!” he replied hastily, pointing her towards the nursery. “Dovewing’s in there, but be careful. We have a very full nursery now.”

The tortoiseshell nodded, quickly ducking into the den. She was greeted by warmth and the scent of milk, soothing as ever. Tawnystar spotted Ivypool to the side of the nursery, sound asleep with three very young kits curled up by her belly. Further back were two empty nests, and she guessed they were the nests of Daisy and Cinderheart. Dovewing was near the entrance, dozing off with two fluffy kits playing in front of her. One of them was pale gray, just like Dovewing, and the other was a dark brown tabby—identical to Tigerheart, she realized with a pang of grief.

“Who are you?” another voice asked. Tawnystar looked down to see a dark gray tabby kit staring at her with wide blue and green eyes. Their mew roused Dovewing from her doze.

“I am Tawnystar of ShadowClan,” she replied with a purr, “and I’m Tigerheart’s mother—your grandmother.”

Dovewing was fully awake now, having realized who was in the nursery. “Shadowkit, come back here. Lightkit and Pouncekit, you stay here too.” The two sleeping kits had woken up when their mother called Shadowkit back. Dovewing seemed worried, curling her tail protectively over her kits, her blue and green eyes wide. “You better not be trying to take them.”

Tawnystar shook her head. “I just want to meet my grandkits, that’s all. I would never take kits from their mother, kin or not.” She looked a bit closer at the kits, seeing a mix of both Tigerheart and Dovewing in all three of them. “Although… if they decide ThunderClan isn’t for them one day, then I will happily welcome them into ShadowClan when that time comes.”

Dovewing still seemed hesitant, but the gray tabby, Shadowkit, piped back up. “Oh, Tigerheart told us lots about ShadowClan! He was going to bring us there! And I was gonna become a medicine cat!”

“Pretty sure you’ll still be a medicine cat, since you want to be one so badly,” the dark brown tabby kit purred, giving her brother a gentle shove with her paw. Her green eyes— _They match my own,_ Tawnystar thought—were alight with playfulness. “You received so many visions before we even got here, and we’re still three moons away from apprenticeship! Pouncekit and I, though, are gonna be the best warriors ever! One of us is even gonna be leader someday!”

“Shh,” Dovewing hissed gently, “Lightkit, be quiet. Ivypool and her kits finally settled down for a nap, and I don’t want you waking them up!” The gray queen then looked at Tawnystar again. “So you aren’t coming to take any of us to ShadowClan?”

Tawnystar shook her head. “Not unless you want to come back with me. I’m not here to force you to join ShadowClan. I’m only here to meet my new kin.”

Finally, Dovewing relaxed. “Thank you,” she mewed softly. “I… I realized during my time away from the Clans that this is where I belong… it’s where my heart brought me.”

“That’s exactly what brought me to ShadowClan many moons ago,” the tortoiseshell leader replied. “Back when Tigerstar ruled ShadowClan—when Bramblestar and I were still apprentices—I felt like I didn’t belong in ThunderClan.” She paused, trying to figure out how to word this. “Bramblestar faced all the negative remarks about being Tigerstar’s kit head-on, but… I couldn’t. I ran to ShadowClan in hopes that I’d fit in more there. I didn’t agree with my father, but I… I hoped to face less of a stigma there.”

Dovewing nodded. “What set me off… I had an argument with my former mate Bumblestripe.”

“Say no more,” Tawnystar replied, growling a bit. “I remember that mess. He was wrong to try to push you into having kits. Bumblestripe needs to learn that no means no, and that while life is short, that doesn’t mean you have to have kits to have a fulfilling life.”

Dovewing sighed. “He’s at least apologized for that, and isn’t going to push anything… and he wants to help me with my kits since they don’t have their father anymore. But I don’t know if I should trust him. I really, really don’t want him trying to push to be my mate again… I’m not ready.”

“That’s a decision only you can make,” Tawnystar mewed. “If you aren’t ready, then you should say so. I bet your sister could help him get the message.” The tortoiseshell leader looked over to the sleeping queen as she spoke. Dovewing didn’t respond, only staring down at her kits. Tawnystar peeked outside the nursery to see Puddleshine had started pacing again. “I should probably get going now, before poor Puddleshine wears a hole in the clearing. May StarClan light your path, Dovewing.”

Though Dovewing didn’t answer verbally, instead only nodding, Tawnystar heard Shadowkit’s mew loud and clear: “May StarClan light your path, Tawnystar!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblestripe don't be the new Ashfur 2k19.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tawnystar returns to SkyClan to gather her Clan together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter as a way to make up for the long wait time.

It was sunhigh when Tawnystar and Puddleshine reached SkyClan camp. Not many cats were out at this time, and were either out on patrol, training apprentices, or sharing tongues and enjoying the sunlight. Blaze, one of the loners who had come to the Clans with Tigerheart, was playing with Gullkit, Conekit, and Frondkit outside the nursery. Sunnykit, Quailkit, and Pigeonkit watched eagerly nearby, and Tinycloud and Snowbird were chatting amiably as they watched their kits. Over by the elders’ den, Ratscar, Oakfur, and Fallowfern were sharing a rabbit together while Snakepaw and Fringepaw cleared out the den.  _ It’s about time those kits were named apprentices, _ Tawnystar thought,  _ and for Snakepaw and her siblings to be named warriors. _

“There you are!” Frecklewish exclaimed, running towards Tawnystar and Puddleshine. Fidgetbrook, named at the half-moon meeting a couple sunrises ago, trailed behind her. “Where were you two? Leafstar had Hawkwing send out multiple search patrols, but we were only able to track you two to the ThunderClan border!”

Tawnystar kept her head held high. “We were at the Moonpool. ShadowClan must rejoin the Clans, after all.”

Frecklewish was taken aback by this. “So you’re… Tawnystar now?”

The tortoiseshell molly nodded. “I need to speak to Leafstar,” she added. “I plan on taking ShadowClan back to our old camp. SkyClan may keep the territory they were given before Rowanclaw disbanded us.”

Frecklewish nodded. “Fidgetbrook, why don’t you and Puddleshine head back to the medicine den. Make sure ShadowClan can be sent home with enough herbs.”

Fidgetbrook nodded, and he and Puddleshine quickly made their way over to an old cedar tree, ducking into a cave below the roots. Frecklewish and Tawnystar followed after them, but instead of ducking into the cave, they instead climbed up to a small hollow. Leafstar looked up as they entered.

“Leafstar,” Tawnystar began, “I wish to thank you for allowing ShadowClan to stay with SkyClan in the absence of necessary leadership.”

The pale tabby flicked her ears. “What are you trying to say, Tawnypelt?”

“I’m saying that I’ll be taking ShadowClan back with me to our old camp. StarClan chose me to lead them, and my warriors and I, while thankful for the hospitality, will never fit in with your Clan.”

“I see…” Leafstar mumbled. “So you’re Tawnystar now. Tell me, though, how much of your old territory are you planning to take back?” Her amber eyes were sharp, showing a threat of battle if they tried to push SkyClan away.

“Only the territory we gave you when ShadowClan disbanded,” Tawnystar replied smoothly. “You can keep the territory we gave you when your Clan first came to the lake. I’ll make sure my warriors won’t challenge SkyClan for it.”

Leafstar narrowed her eyes, not fully believing the ShadowClan leader, but nodded. “Fine. Take your warriors and your territory. And make sure you hold to your words, Tawnystar.”

The tortoiseshell nodded. Tawnystar knew trying to ease Leafstar’s worries would fail right now, so she simply dipped her head before leaving the den, Frecklewish following her shortly after. In the camp clearing, she spotted Fidgetbrook and Puddleshine exiting the medicine den, the latter carrying a very full leaf bundle.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!” Leafstar yowled as Tawnystar rejoined Puddleshine. ShadowClan and SkyClan cats alike gathered around.

“ShadowClan is under new leadership,” she began, “and as such, will no longer be staying with us. Tawnystar, care to join me?”

The tortoiseshell nodded, making her way up to the Tallrock with ease. “I thank SkyClan for sheltering us during our time of need, but you came here so there could be five Clans around the lake,” she mewed. “As such, ShadowClan will be returning to our old territory, though the part that Tigerheart gave up will remain SkyClan’s.”

"Tawnystar! Tawnystar!" the cats below, ShadowClan and SkyClan alike, cheered.

“Would you like to appoint a deputy while you’re still here,” Leafstar asked, “or would you rather wait until you’re back at your camp?”

Tawnystar pondered this for a moment. While she had plenty of time until moonhigh, it would be best to figure out her deputy sooner rather than later—and she already had a cat in mind. “StarClan, hear me as I make my decision… Scorchfur will be the new deputy of ShadowClan!”

The dark gray tom stood up in shock. “Me? Are… are you sure, Tawnystar?” he asked. “We haven’t exactly seen eye to eye lately.”

“That’s exactly why I chose you,” Tawnystar replied. “Even though my word is law, it’s still good to hear other opinions. A leader is not always right, and should be willing to listen to the voices of those who disagree. So, do you accept the position?”

Scorchfur was silent, turning to his mate Snowbird for support. Tawnystar couldn’t hear, but by the white molly’s body language, she assumed she was purring at him. Soon, Scorchfur dipped his head to the leaders. “I accept.”

“Scorchfur! Scorchfur! Scorchfur!” chanted both Clans. The tom’s slashed ears were flat against his head, and he was ducking down, but Tawnystar could see he was smiling. _He’s just not used to this sort of attention,_ she thought as she leaped off the Tallrock.

“I have some other ceremonies to perform as well,” she mewed, “but those can wait until we’re back in our own camp. ShadowClan thanks SkyClan again for their hospitality, and I personally will see that there will be no territory troubles.” Leafstar nodded, saying nothing and expression unreadable. Tawnystar figured the conversation was over and flicked her tail. “Let’s go, ShadowClan. We're going home.”

* * *

 

By the time they reached ShadowClan camp, the sun was starting to set. Knowing time wasn’t in their favor, Tawnystar and Scorchfur had ordered any cats able to gather moss to carry back, or to catch prey for the queens and elders. They ended up returning to camp with enough moss for new nests, as well as enough prey for a small fresh-kill pile.

_It’s good to be back,_ Tawnystar thought, feeling much more at ease now that she was home. Wasting no time, she bounded over to the branch overhanging the leader’s den, leaping onto it with ease. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the High Branch for a Clan meeting!” she called, though it was hardly necessary with the Clan having just filed in through the thorn tunnel. Scorchfur was right in front, with Ant, Cinnamon, and Blaze sitting with him. Snowbird was nearby, trying to get the kits to quiet down some. The apprentices, Snakepaw, Flowerpaw, and Whorlpaw, had gathered around their parents Stonewing and Grassheart. Puddleshine chose to sit with his brother Slatefur, leaning on the gray tom as his blue eyes began to droop from exhaustion.

“Cats of ShadowClan,” Tawnystar began, “today will mark a new era for ShadowClan! Though we’ve lost much—” her tail lashed slightly as she remembered Tigerheart, “—we must stay strong. In fact, we will be stronger than ever with new warriors standing alongside us! Snakepaw, Flowerpaw, Whorlpaw, step forward!”

The three apprentices gave each other shocked glances, but Tawnystar could see joy in their eyes. Once they were over their initial shock, they quickly bounded up to the High Branch, sitting tall and proud. Stonewing and Grassheart were watching with bright eyes, while Scorchfur and Juniperclaw nodded in agreement, eyes shining.

“I, Tawnystar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices,” the tortoiseshell leader began. “They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in your turn.”

“Snakepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?” Tawnystar looked down at her apprentice, whose amber eyes were shining with excitement.

“I do!” Snakepaw replied.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snakepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Snakefang. StarClan honors your thoughtfulness and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan.” Tawnystar leaned down to rest her muzzle on Snakefang’s head, who gave her a lick on her shoulder in return.

Tawnystar then rose up again. “Flowerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

The silver molly nodded. “I do,” she replied, her voice even despite her excitement.

Tawnystar barely suppressed a purr. “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Flowerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Flowerlight. StarClan honors your intelligence and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan.” Like her sister, Flowerlight gave Tawnystar a lick on the shoulder when the tortoiseshell leader rested her muzzle on her head.

“Whorlpaw,” Tawnystar began again, looking at the only tom of the litter, “do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do,” he replied, sitting up as straight as he could.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name,” Tawnystar mewed. “Whorlpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Whorlcloud. StarClan honors your dedication and initiative, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan.”

As Tawnystar rested her muzzle on Whorlcloud’s head, the cheering began. “Snakefang! Flowerlight! Whorlcloud!”

“This is far from the end of the ceremonies today, though,” the molly mewed. “Today, I also welcome three outsiders into ShadowClan, brought here by Tigerheart before his untimely passing. Two of them will become warriors alongside Snakefang, Flowerlight, and Whorlcloud. Step forward, Ant and Cinnamon!”

The two loners gingerly pushed their way to the front of the crowd. Ant made it to her first, due to his smaller frame, looking up at her with widened amber eyes. Cinnamon was soon at his side.

“I, Tawnystar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two cats. Though they are not ShadowClan by blood, they have traveled from far away to join us at the word of my son.” Tawnystar paused, lowering her head. “We will honor his memory by allowing them to join ShadowClan.”

“Ant,” she mewed, flicking her tail to let the tom know to come forward, “do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend ShadowClan, even at the cost of your life?”

The black and brown splotched tom nodded. “I do.”

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I grant you a warrior name. Ant, from this moment on you will be known as Antfoot. StarClan honors your persistence and willpower, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan.”

Antfoot had learned quickly from the previous warrior ceremonies, giving Tawnystar a lick on her shoulder when she rested her muzzle on his head. When he backed up, his eyes were shining with pride and happiness.

“Cinnamon,” Tawnystar continued, “do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend ShadowClan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do,” Cinnamon mewed, “but I would like to keep my name as is. It is a reminder of my life before, of the memories I hold of my time as a guardian cat. I won't live with a paw in each world, but I do not want to let go of my past either.”

Tawnystar paused, processing what Cinnamon said. “Very well,” she mewed finally, “Cinnamon, from this moment on I affirm your name as your warrior name. StarClan honors your courage and enterprise, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan.”

The crowd was quiet for a bit, unsure how to react to Cinnamon not taking a true warrior name. It was Spiderfoot, normally a shy, quiet tom, who broke the silence. “Antfoot! Cinnamon!” he began to cheer.

Soon, the Clan followed his example. “Antfoot! Cinnamon!” The two new warriors sat up proudly.

“As is tradition, all five newly-named warriors will sit silent vigil tonight while guarding the camp,” Tawnystar continued again. “But this still is not the end of the ceremonies. Three kits have reached the age of six moons, and our other new member is six moons old himself. Step forward, Gullkit, Conekit, Frondkit, and Blaze!”

Snowbird’s three kits looked at each other, eyes wide with excitement as they scrambled to join Blaze below the High Branch.

“Gullkit, Conekit, Frondkit, Blaze, you have all reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed,” Tawnystar started the final set of ceremonies. “Gullkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Gullpaw. Your mentor will be Stonewing.”

Stonewing padded up, surprised that he was called to mentor Gullpaw, but green eyes shining nonetheless. “Stonewing, you received excellent training from Stoatfur, and despite the hardships, you trained Juniperclaw into a fine warrior. Given your patience and gentleness, I believe you will be a fine mentor to Gullpaw, and I expect you to pass on everything you know to her.”

While Stonewing and Gullpaw touched noses, Tawnystar continued with the ceremony. “Conekit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Conepaw. Your mentor will be Cloverfoot.”

Hushed murmurs broke out in the crowd as the gray tabby padded forward, her green gaze uncertain. “Are you sure you want me to mentor him?” Cloverfoot asked. “After I abandoned the Clan for Darktail, are you sure I’m the right choice?”

Tawnystar matched the younger molly’s green gaze. “Cloverfoot, I chose you to mentor Conepaw because of your time away from ShadowClan. You showed a lot of courage, especially since you managed to get away when you realized how dangerous Darktail was, and you learned new skills in battle that I believe should continue to be taught to future generations. You regret following Darktail, and did everything to help your sister and her young kits return to ShadowClan. This is why I believe you are the best choice to mentor Conepaw, and I expect you to pass this knowledge on to him.”

Cloverfoot didn’t speak, simply bowing her head before going to touch her nose to Conepaw’s. The gray and white tom was practically bouncing with excitement, no doubt seeing his mentor as awesome rather than a former traitor.

“Frondkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Frondpaw. Your mentor will be Strikestone.”

Juniperclaw began cheering as his tabby brother padded up to the High Branch. “Strikestone, you have proven yourself ready for your first apprentice. Though Wasptail is no longer with us, she mentored you well, and while you may have disagreed with Rowanclaw, you chose to stay with ShadowClan until we were taken over, where you chose to stay with your mother and siblings. Your resilience and loyalty will make you a fine mentor to Frondpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her.”

While Strikestone and Frondpaw touched noses, Tawnystar turned to Blaze. “Blaze, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blazepaw. Your mentor will be Snowbird.”

The white molly padded up with her head held high. “Snowbird, you were mentored by both Blackstar and Flintfang, two of ShadowClan’s fiercest warriors. While they walk with StarClan now, you passed on your skills to Whitewater and Lioneye, and I expect you to do the same with Blazepaw.”

“Gullpaw! Conepaw! Frondpaw! Blazepaw!” Tawnystar smiled as the cheering began again. ShadowClan will thrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know that in canon Stonewing has dark blue eyes but do I look like I care?
> 
> Also I am aware Scorchfur is technically out of character. This is intended because I hate how he was characterized in Tawnypelt's Clan. This Scorchfur learned to listen to others due to his time in SkyClan, and actually respects Tawnystar.
> 
> I considered cutting this chapter off at the line, and making the rest of the ceremonies happen next chapter, but decided against it.


End file.
